


(Не)Серьезная проблема

by Volhenok



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volhenok/pseuds/Volhenok
Summary: У Аллена была серьезная проблема. Проблема откликалась на Четырнадцатого и Неа.И суть этой проблемы состояла совсем не в том, о чем можно было бы подумать.





	(Не)Серьезная проблема

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, в котором Аллен действительно всего лишь приемный сын Маны, Тысячелетний Граф - самостоятельная личность, не имеющая никакого отношения к Мане и Неа, и ничего больше.

У Аллена была серьезная проблема. Проблема откликалась на Четырнадцатого Ноя и Неа.  
И суть этой проблемы состояла совсем не в том, в чем можно было бы подумать.  
Четырнадцатый Ной не пытался захватить его тело, склонить на свою сторону или убивать людей. Он… разговаривал. Казалось бы, что в этом такого, верно? Но дело было в том, КАК он разговаривал. И о чем.  
Неа оказался курицей-наседкой, и получив возможность общаться со своим носителем, неустанно комментировал поведение окружающих и уже произошедшие события. Даже во сне от Ноя покоя Аллену не было, наоборот, именно тогда тот проявлял наибольшую активность.  
Причина же была простой. Неа оказался братом Маны. Мана – приемный отец Аллена. Значит Неа – дядя Аллена.  
Логика в рассуждениях Ноя, несомненно, была. Вот только это не отменяло того, что Ной относился к нему как… как… как к ребенку! Причем своему, что показательно.  
Такая гиперопека давила и… смущала. Последним, кто заботился об Аллене, был как раз-таки Мана. И то, что его брат ведет себя подобным образом, вгоняло Уолкера в ступор.  
Ну почему Четырнадцатый не может вести себя как все нормальные Нои? Пытающиеся убить или покалечить молодому экзорцисту были привычны. Он знал, как к ним относится, как справляться и что делать в таких случаях.  
Но… что делать, если Ной в голове ворчит и велит укутаться в одеяло, чтобы не простыть? Умиляется от того, сколько съедает Аллен, и обеспокоенным голосом спрашивает, наелся ли он? Шипит на прибывшего в Орден Рувелье, потому что тот плохо относится к Аллену?  
Как себя вести, если Неа по ночам напевает колыбельную, которая против воли успокаивает и дает скорее заснуть?  
От непривычного образа, в котором предстает Четырнадцатый, со звоном рушатся представления и стереотипы о Ноях.  
Чтобы не сломать мозги окончательно, Аллен решил воспринимать Неа в первую очередь именно как дядю, а не как Ноя. После этого становится легче.  
Но гиперзаботу никто не отменял.  
«Закрой окно, простынешь же!»  
Голос Неа звучал несколько глухо, будто сквозь закрытую дверь, но парень все равно уловил в нем нотки беспокойства.  
«Ты же знаешь, что экзорцисты с Паразитическим типом почти не болеют».  
«Вот именно, что почти!»  
Аллен только покачал головой. Простуда была не той болячкой, чтобы свалить его с ног.  
«Вообще-то, спать с открытым окном полезно. Да и не в таких условиях я засыпал».  
«Знаю. И за эти самые условия я Мариану откручу голову».  
«Он твой друг, вроде как».  
«Это его от кары не спасет».  
В интонациях была мрачная решимость и непоколебимость.   
«Для этого тебе нужно сначала выбраться».  
В ответ на это Неа издал смешок, и Аллену показалось, будто бы его потрепали по голове.   
«Не такая это уж и проблема».

***  
Неа очень рано осознал себя в теле Аллена. Причина, правда, была не слишком приятной, даже отвратительной. Смерть Маны, брата, обожаемого брата, самого близкого человека, ради которого Неа был готов на все…  
И мелочь, которая оказалась сыном Маны. Шутку судьбы Неа оценил.  
Не смешно ему стало, когда малыш ПОЗВАЛ и его УСЛЫШАЛИ. В тот момент Неа применил весь свой далеко не маленький лексикон.   
А Граф мало того, что пришел лично, так еще и душу Маны вызвал! Душу. Маны. Он сделал из Маны акума.  
Поднявшаяся тогда внутри волна гнева и ярости вполне могла поспорить с его эмоциями в тот день, когда он убивал Семью.   
А потом была боль, обжигающе-горячая, злая и ядовитая. И это были только отголоски, что испытывал маленький ребенок в тот момент.  
Желание подправить Графу морду, а еще лучше – отправить на перерождение, перешло на качественно новый уровень.  
На тот момент это было не осуществимо, поэтому Неа, скрипя зубами, выдернул малыша в подсознание. Лучше уж так, чем сойти с ума от боли.

Счеты к графу у Неа со временем только росли.  
В не слишком радостных воспоминаниях Аллена тот однозначно имел медно-рыжие волосы, а никак не седые.  
В воспоминаниях Аллена не было вечно ноющего шрама на лице, оставленного ядом акума и проклятием души.  
В воспоминаниях Аллена о Мане до этого не было такой отчаянной вины.   
Больше всего Неа раздражала невозможность хоть как-то поговорить с мальчиком. Сын, пусть и приемный, но сын его брата! Маленький, милый ребенок, у которого на лице почти не появлялась улыбка, а глаза были слишком печальны.  
Дитя Маны. Его ребенок, его продолжение. Полностью впитавший в себя его миролюбивый характер, привычки и воспитание.  
А Неа не мог даже банально его утешить. Своего собственного племянника.  
Какого, а?  
А еще чертов Мариан, ведущий себя как последний мудак. Кто так заботится о детях? Тем более, о таких, как Аллен? Маленьких, недолюбленных волчат нужно выхаживать, а не бросать за борт прямиком в шторм.   
Кто вообще учил Кросса общению с детьми? Тысячелетний, что ли?  
Сразу после Графа в списке «Кому набить морду при возрождении» шел Мариан Кросс.  
Со временем Неа расширил название списка до «Набить морду, провести беседу, отпинать по почкам, еще раз поговорить, и убедиться, что все сказанное дошло». Все сразу из вышеперечисленного Неа собирался применить к старому другу.

Список ширился и ширился, и к моменту прибытия Аллена в Орден состоял из больше чем четырехсот фамилий. На память Ной никогда не жаловался.  
В список с пометкой «провести беседу» сразу попал Канда Юу, после недолгих раздумий туда добавился рыжий ученик Книгочея, а потом появилась Роад.  
И Неа, помня, что бить детей, пусть и таких старых, как Мечта, нехорошо, выделяет ее имя в списке курсивом с пометкой «держать подальше от Аллена. Как можно дальше. Еще дальше!»  
Но воспитательный спарринг с ней он устроит. В Ковчеге. Чтобы паршивка не сбежала в свою реальность.

Тики Микка Неа обещает убить. Просто, тихо и незатейливо. Потому что ему совсем не понравилось, что его Аллен едва не умер.   
А потом - обещает еще раз. Потому что, черт его дери, какого хрена он так смотрит на Аллена и пытается облапать везде где только можно и нельзя? Музыкант неожиданно вспоминает, что имя у Микка вполне однозначное – Удовольствие.  
Неа как никогда жалеет, что Граф вытащил Тики и не дал Кроссу того добить. 

Но все возмущение мгновенно пропадает, стоит только Аллену коснуться пальцами клавиш. Знакомая мелодия, которую он сам когда-то и сочинил, полилась рекой.   
И, самое главное, Аллен явно слышал его! Слышал его мелодию, слышал его голос!  
Неа испытывал самую настоящую эйфорию, которая частично передалась его носителю, так что Четырнадцатому пришлось отвлечься и напомнить и себе, и экзорцисту, что нужно делать.  
И у Аллена получилось! Загрузка и разрушение Светлого Ковчега, его детища и лучшего из творений, прекратились.   
А то, что связь сохранилась и стала устойчивой, было прекрасным дополнением.

***  
Со временем Аллен полюбил спать. Потому что тогда Неа был не просто бесплодным голосом в голове. Хотя, конечно, в этом был значительный минус – Четырнадцатый, потеряв всякую совесть, стискивал его в объятиях, гладил по волосам и звал ребенком. В общем, выплескивал скопившийся за несколько лет родительский инстинкт.  
Уолкер, совершенно не приученный к такому физическому контакту и вообще всю жизнь неосознанно избегавший прикосновений, терялся, смущался, огрызался, выкручивался из рук, но всегда возвращался на место, стоило ему увидеть грустный взгляд желтых глаз.  
Неа Д. Кемпбелл оказался тем еще манипулятором.  
На возмущенное бурчание Аллена Неа только смеялся и крепче сжимал руки. У него в приоритете было убедиться, что с деточкой все в порядке, она накормлена и ее никто не обидел. Возмущение парня в расчет Ноем не принимались.   
Потому что детей нужно обнимать, холить и лелеять…  
Кажется, Неа не стоило в прошлой жизни так тесно общаться с Шерилом.  
В общем, за исключением объятий, Аллен был вполне доволен. Неа нравилось о нем заботиться? Неа нравилось, когда Аллен рядом? Что ж, хорошо. Лишь бы не буянил.  
Вот только Чистая сила, кажется, не совсем согласна. Не совсем – потому что до сих пор не убила незадачливого носителя Ноя, а только слегка капризничала.   
Хотя нехилый шрам на груди вряд ли можно назвать простым капризом.  
Но ведь он все же остался жив, правда? Тем более, что, кажется, Неа и Клоун все-таки смогли каким-то образом договориться. Как – очень интересный вопрос, который волновал Аллена с того самого момента, как Четырнадцатый, сверкая наглыми глазищами, зацапал его себе в объятия и сообщил, что волноваться больше не о чем.   
У него была разбита губа, отчетливо опухла правая рука, и Уолкер был уверен – если заставить Ноя раздеться, следов сражения будет еще больше. Каким образом нематериальный Неа умудрился получить повреждения, оставалось загадкой, но, судя по довольной морде «дядюшки», драка привела их с Чистой Силой к определенному консенсусу.   
И Аллен не был уверен, что хочет знать, о чем именно договорились Коронованный Клоун и Четырнадцатый Ной.  
Но, стоит признаться, после этого выполнять задания Ордена стало куда как проще – когда Чистая Сила перестала реагировать на своего носителя так, будто бы тот был врагом, Ватикан немного успокоился. Совсем чуть-чуть, но постоянный надзор над ним сняли.   
А потом случилось это.

***  
\- Добрый день, дорогой мой Граф! – буквально пропел Неа медовым голосом, сдерживая радостный оскал. Его не волновали ни напряженные лица Воронов, готовых напасть, ни испуганные – членов Ордена, ни, точно такие же, но гораздо более хорошо контролируемые лица Семьи Ноя. Самое главное – мелочь вырубилась, и он смог полноценно выбраться наружу. – Ты, зараза, только что стал в моем списке на один уровень с Удовольствием, поздравляю.  
Это он произнес, уже обращаясь к экзорцисту с катаной.  
\- И пусть мелочь явно против того, чтобы я тебя прикончил, я другого мнения – ты, скотина, едва не угробил моего племянника! Если бы он, черт тебя дери, не был моим носителем, ты бы его на тот свет отправил, самурай херов! – сдерживаться в выражениях он даже не пытался, прямо и недвусмысленно выражая свое недовольство. – Слушай, что тебе говорят даже во время боя, идиота кусок! Стоять, дорогой мой Граф! Не думайте, что я про вас забыл!  
Коронованный Клоун пригвоздил длиннющий подол одежды Первого Ноя к земле. Как удачно он все-таки смог договориться с Чистой Силой Аллена – стоило лишь донести до той, что у них общие цели – защита носителя – как та успокоилась, и даже позволяла, в редких случаях, собой управлять. Как сейчас, например – Джокер был явно не прочь пошинковать на мелкие кусочки обидчиков своего хозяина.  
\- Роад, солнышко, Тикки, вы тоже куда намылились? С вами нам тоже предстоит беседа. Долгая, обстоятельная, возможно, с травмами, несовместимыми с жизнью, – скрыть счастье в голосе от предстоящего разноса у него не получилось, отчего Роад и Граф напряглись – буйный характер Четырнадцатого, в отличие от остальной Семьи, они прекрасно помнили. Как и то, что в силах Неа было навалять половине здесь присутствующих даже не напрягаясь. Что тот, собственно, и собирался сделать – подобные дикие, совершенно ненормальные глаза у Кемпбелла бывали раньше в те моменты, когда кто-то задевал его старшего брата. И Роад прекрасно помнила, насколько разрушительными были последствия гнева Музыканта – куда там стае акума.   
И его пунктик по поводу мысленного списка тоже знала – как и то, что всем, кто в нем находился, приходилось несладко. Память у Неа была истинно ноевская – избирательно-плохая. В том смысле, что отмстит, забудет, и снова отмстит. И так по кругу. И даже самоубийство не могло спасти от чересчур злопамятного Четырнадцатого – тот делал все, чтобы возродить «сбежавших» в качестве акума, и мучения несчастных продолжались.  
\- Начнем, мой дорогой Граф, с первого пункта. КТО РАЗРЕШИЛ ВАМ, МАТЬ ВАШУ, ДЕЛАТЬ ИЗ МАНЫ АКУМА И ВРЕДИТЬ МОЕМУ ПЛЕМЯННИКУ?  
Вопрос, который буквально оглушил всех присутствующих, сопровождался ударом такой силы, что на его месте осталось здоровенная воронка. Не успей Граф увернуться, пожертвовав частью своего гардероба, и представить урон, который нанес бы этот удар, было сложно.  
Коронованный Клоун сам лег в руку мечом, будто бы так и нужно, и Неа оскалился, уже не скрывая смеси бешенства и дикой радости на своем лице.  
\- Ну куда же вы, мой дорогой Граф? Мы еще не закончили! Подождите самую капельку, Роад, Тикки, и настанет ваша очередь.

Очнулся Аллен уже внутри Ковчега. Странно, но лежать было пусть и удобно, но как-то непривычно. Спустя мгновение он понял, в чем была причина – он лежал не на подушке, а на чужих коленях. От осознания этого он подскочил, вернее, попытался это сделать – твердые руки Неа удержали его на месте.  
Тот был материальным, хотя вокруг была явно реальность, а не сон. А еще – таким довольным и счастливым, что хотелось дать сжевать Ною лимон – настолько раздражала сияющая аура вокруг него.  
\- Ты что такой радостный? – поинтересовался Аллен у дяди, уже не пытаясь встать – с силой Ноя это было дохлым номером. На вопрос о неожиданной материальности он решил пока не обращать внимания – Четырнадцатый был весьма необычным даже относительно остальных членов своей семейки, так что особого удивления это не вызвало.  
\- Я наконец-то провел воспитательные беседы с самой раздражающей частью своего списка!  
В переводе на нормальный язык это означало «Я отпиздил самых бесящих меня мудаков, и именно поэтому теперь сияю, как новогодняя елка».  
\- Осталось только добраться до Мариана – и программа минимум будет выполнена! – в голосе Неа звучало искреннее удовольствие, будто бы тот уже представлял, что сделает с Кроссом. Впрочем, зная характер Ноя, наверняка именно так это и было.  
\- Я не хочу знать, что прячется за словосочетанием «программа максимум», - признался парень, ощущая, как ноет грудь – как раз там, куда прилетело ему от Канды.  
\- Правильно не хочешь, - мурлыкнул Четырнадцатый, сверкая желтыми кошачьими глазами. – Рано тебе знать подобное, племянник. Все еще болит?  
\- Немного, - поморщился Аллен, ощущая юркие прохладные пальцы на месте рубца – с регенерацией у него после пробуждения Неа было просто отлично, поэтому рана, оставленная этим идиотом-мечником, уже почти зажила. О том, что в случае отсутствия у него возможности быстро исцеляться та стала бы смертельной, он предпочитал не задумываться.  
\- Мало я его значит приласкал, - пробормотал себе под нос Ной. – Ну ничего, память у меня плохая – можно еще раз будет наведаться с разъяснением.   
Аллен покачал головой, пряча улыбку в уголках губ. Режим курицы-наседки спустя столько времени, проведенного вместе, его уже только забавлял.  
\- Ну что ж, готовься, мелочь. Будем искать твоего учителя! Я очень хочу встретиться с Марианом, прямо-таки смертельно. Очень надеюсь, что он будет сопротивляться. О, и не волнуйся – проблем с Черным Орденом не будет. И с Ноями – тоже. Я об этом позаботился.  
Парень почувствовал, как улыбка все-таки выползла на его губы, и он перестал пытаться ее скрыть.  
Неа был самый-самый лучший.  
Но он ему об этом не скажет.  
Пока что.


End file.
